How Voldemort's Nose Came to Be
by The Aurum Writers
Summary: Just two theories on how Voldemort lost his nose. One-Shot unless we come up with more.


**Aqua: HELLO AGAIN! We suddenly came to a realization: No one knows how Voldemort lost his nose… (actually, it was semi-explained. But we wanted a more in-depth explanation) So we came up with two theories! Number One has to do with the book ****The Sword in the Stone****. Number Two is purely HP.**

**Nike: I TAKE FULL CREDIT FOR WRITING THEORY ONE. (Alright, I admit, it's bad. But meh!) YOLO. Also, for the sake of this story, let's pretend that he didn't lose his nose to all of his transformations.**

**Rosegold: Lol ye**

* * *

**Theory One: Mr. Wat**

Ever heard of T.H. White's novel, The Sword in the Stone? Yes, that's the one we're talking about; the one with King Arthur who, (sorry to be such spoilers) ends up pulling the sword from the stone and becomes the rightful heir to the throne.

Woah, wait, hold it. Let's backtrack a little bit, to where Arthur, then known as 'the Wart', is shivering and cold, in search of his (or not really his, but Hob's) hawk, Cully, who had flown into the forest, deep into it, moments before. How did Cully get deep into the forest dubbed 'England's mighty jungle'? We don't care, and neither should you. Involves hawking and rabbits and early prompts. Don't understand? Eh, moving on…

So, young King Arthur is all brave in the forest (alright, no, he was scared), and then he thinks back to all the things that could live in the forest. Mad men and outcasts especially. Which brings his mind to the story of Wat.

Ha ha, funny name, yes? Yeah. Enough commentary.

Wat was a name of a small, elderly man with squinty eyes and no nose. Sound familiar? No, it's not him. If you don't know who the 'him' being referred to right now is, then you, dear reader, are oblivious. Look at the title.

Okay, so Wat was scary. Really, he was. The parents of Arthur's guardian's village used his name to frighten the children who were being naughty. For example, "Child, if you don't sleep soundly, Wat will come and destroy your soul."

Now you're confuzzled. Like, what? Pun intended.

Yes, the example was quite scary for the children. And here's why.

Wat was this hideous looking man who had no nose and spectacles. How could he wear spectacles without a nose? That, my friends, should be classified as one of the seven wonders of the world; as well as how boys wear shorts all year long, including winter (nothing against you, boys). Sorry, getting off topic.

So the children of the village used to tease him using stones. They would laugh at him, jeer at him, and, naturally, throw stones at him. One day, like all typical stories, Wat had had enough. So he caught one of his stone-throwing attackers, and bit off his nose. Then, he ran off into the deep, dark, creepy forest that Arthur, the Wart now found himself situated in.

But we don't care about him, or else this would be a retell of The Sword in the Stone. Instead, let's take a moment to focus on the boy who just got his nose bitten off. Must've hurt, yeah? And guess what? That boy who had gotten his nose bitten off now got stones thrown at _him. _Him, Tom Riddle. Yes, the puzzles pieces have now clicked together. That boy who had gotten his nose bitten off was Voldemort. This explains how Voldemort got his nose bitten off, _and _his undying hatred for civilians. He freaking got rocks thrown at him. The great, almighty Voldemort got _rocks _thrown at him. Consider this a two-in-one. Bonus!

So yeah, he was mad, and grew up to become one of the most gruesome and powerful wizards of all time. Yay.

In conclusion, Voldemort lost his nose to the chops of a mad man.

* * *

**Theory Two: Got Your Nose**

Here, my friends, is the second theory. You all should know very well that Voldemort has a strange, vehement hatred of the Potters. James, Lily, and Harry Potter. But why?

The conclusion, my friends, results in…

The nose.

Yes, the nose, the famed nose, the one that Voldemort lost. In the first theory, Voldemort got his nose bitten off. But… what about this one?

It may have been, as James was a Marauder, that James had learned a specific spell that could remove facial features painlessly and efficiently, leaving barely anything behind. It may have been a harmless practical joke, or one to aggravate the victim(s). However, in this case, our theory is that…

James got it.

Yes, James Potter, Harry Potter's famed late father. Our theory is that sometime, somehow, James Potter played a trick on Voldemort and removed his nose.

This would explain his hatred of the Potters and his determination to kill them. He would also hate the rest of the wizards and witches, for they also have the power to do the same.

On that night when Voldemort arrived at Godric's Hollow, he vowed to avenge the tragic fate of his precious nose. He killed James and the one he loved, like James killed his nose. No one knows exactly what happened to it, but Voldemort assumed that it was discarded like nothing. And that made him angry. How could _anyone_ treat a nose - more specifically, _his_ nose - like rubbish? So, infuriated, he avenged the destiny of his nose.

* * *

**Aqua: I wrote the second theory. I read it over, and was like… WAT? XD Wat! Hahaha! No? Whatever.**

**Nike: AH HA HA! WATever? Geddit? xD AH HA HA! No? Eh. Mehngleburglebub.**

**Rosegold: I haven't written anything so far but I personally think that this is amazing so far**

**Nike: So far? Nooh. Dis is finished. A one-shot. :D Review if you'd like! :)**

**Aurum Writers, singing off. (::)!**


End file.
